In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various multi-link suspensions in which a suspension link is formed into a hollow structure, and a coil spring, a shock absorber, a stabilizer, and so forth are connected to the suspension link. One such suspension structure has been disclosed in International Publication No. WO2005/002890 (hereinafter is referred to as “WO2005/002890”). However, WO2005/002890 merely teaches the suspension link having a hollow structure. In such a hollow-structure suspension link as disclosed in WO2005/002890, there is a possibility of reduced durability of the suspension link owing to the occurrence of a stress concentration (high localized stresses) in the suspension link, induced by a load input from a coil spring, a shock absorber, a stabilizer, and so forth. It would be desirable to provide a more improved suspension structure by which the durability of a suspension link can be enhanced.